Pray Tell What Happened
by TheZeroPhaseRexRegum
Summary: Two brothers are suddenly attacked within their world and teleported to the world of My Little Pony, can they adjust to their new life? Read and find out [May become epic length!] Rating may also go up
1. Chapter Prelude

Pray Tell What Happened...

Author Note: This is kinda going to be a original plot story and a cross over between My Little Pony and .Hack; I do not own or anything but the OC's and Story Plot...

Speech/Key:

" Normal Speech "

" **_Announcing "_**

" _Thoughts/whispering_ "

" **Attacks** "

[ Translation ]

Story Prelude

The sound of clashing metal and a thunderous roar of a crowd filled the air, one could not help but wonder: what was all the noise about? As the sounds got louder we see two young males fighting a team of three players as they darted back and forth dodging and evading attacks, the crowd was cheering on the two young males as a loud voice filled the air

_**" Looks like Team Fear has nothing on our champions Team Deus, and would you look at them go! Team Deus has surely shown why they are the best tag team in all of the World!"**_

The older of the two males smirked as he focused back on the other team as they all looked tired and wore out from the battle, they threw attack after attack at the duo and yet they countered them every step of the way with ease it seemed

" Hey Rave, shouldn't we finish this up? They know they can't win and it seems cruel to drag this out?" The older male asked while sliding his scythe on his back as the younger male named Rave chuckled and nodded to his partner.

" Yeah yeah Haseo, honestly bro if that's what you wish then yeah let's end this match so we can go look for "Her" The younger maled looked to the one named Haseo and stood side by side with him, each one a Adept Rouge as they pulled out their favor weapons, Rave his scythe Tsuki no Yugare [Lunar Twilight] and Haseo his dual swords named Kuroigachi to Yoarashi [Broken Cloud and Night Storm] as the crowd goes wilder seeing the two famous sets of weapons that made these two champions in the first place along with their famous move the Ruination Gate -a gravity sphere where said attack pulls in the opponests to the center, which allows the casters to set up a second skill usage to deal a total number of hits towards the opponent(s)- [ex. use a skill that does 10 hits the sphere lasts for 6 seconds]

-Side Note: Here is a description of our weapons also by the way: Tsuki no yugure [Lunar Twilight] has a golden and black gripped handle as the blade has the images of a sun and a half eclipsed moon, all along the blade is golden runic markings that pulse with each corresponding image; Broken Cloud [Kuroigachi] is a crimson steel long sword. It has silver runic markings on the side of the blades which amplifies his abilities. Yoarashi [Night Storm] is a black midnight steel long sword, having gold runic markings on the sides.-

_**" What do ya know folks?! It seems they mean to end this using their signature attack: the Ruination Gate! We haven't seen this attack since the last team challenged for the title! "**_

Rave would smirk as he pushed his attack to his blade as he reared back and swung forcing the other team to evade as it sliced the air behind the other team shattering into allowing the gate to appear as he nodded to Haseo as he slid across the Arena and began to attack the other team while the gate held them within it's grasp, the crowd was cheering the entire time as the attack continued and then almost a suddenly as it started the attack finished and the match was over

_**" They did it! Team Deus has gone unbeaten in their 4th challenge for the title! Let's give it up for Rave and Haseo! "**_

The two males stood up finally allowing us to get a better peak at them, Rave stood at 5'8 with long black hair that had green highlights, his face smoothed and childish which stood out on him, his eyes seemed to be endless pools of gold as they were a bright gold that seemed to glow in the darkest of dark, his body that of a toned athlete, his cloths where a black robe with golden flames around it as on the back looked like two golden angel wings with blood drenched tips, his arms and legs protected by light guards each one black and a faint gold for his arms and a red on his legs, on his feet was high tongued combat boots and his hands covered in fingerless gloves as a smirk graced his face almost as if he knew he was being looked at, Haseo stood at 6' even Tanned skin, athletic built body,red color markings on his body and under his eyes. His eyes are red like the brightest fire, although his hair is now a silver with black highlights. He wore a leather robe which had several layers of leather/metal plating folded over one another around the chest area. His pants were a split robe which allowed movement, metal plating's where placed on his thighs and shins for protection but also to balance out with the chest piece of his. He also wore leather gloves and boots. His gloves had a metal plating around the wrist with slightly metal bar from the fingers that connects to that plating. His boots had a metal plating around his ankles and toes.

" Haha oh man that was fun brother, we haven't done that in forever hehe " Rave would look over to his brother as both shared a smirk as the crowd chanted their names and they would nod or wave to show their thanks ... suddenly the air around the Arena became static as the crowd grew silent, both bothers stood still as they looked around tense yet ready to move at a moments notice when it suddenly happened...

" IT'S AIDA " the scream filled the air, this one statement triggered it all; peoples cries for help and the sound of running suddenly took hold of the Arena, causing both brothers to look up and from the air above the center of the ring, was cracks in the Worlds data as black dots danced in and out of the holes as suddenly it became clear to everyone just what was there

... the dreaded virus ... AIDA had returned to the World

Evil Cliffhanger! Check back in for an update on the story and to see what happens with the arrival of AIDA to our heros world. Later!


	2. Chapter One: Ceremonial Enterance

Pray Tell What Happened...

Authors Note: I don't own anything My Little Pony or .Hack wise, Only the OC's and story plot...

Speech/Key:

" Normal Speech "

" **_Announcing "_**

" _Thoughts/whispering_ "

" **Attacks** "

[ Translation ]

Chapter One: Ceremonial Enterance

The screams of the players in the arena can be heard throughout the entire area outside of it's walls. When these screams were heard, more players gathered around the arena to see what the commotion was about. Haseo and Rave were shocked somewhat, seeing AIDA appearing out of the blue at a time like this.

Haseo looked over towards his brother Rave, his lips slightly parted as he was about to say. "Well brother, looks like we don't have to "Look for her" now." Rave gave a slight smirk and nod towards his brother. "You are right about that Haseo." Haseo looked over towards the Audience during the commotion, the players were trying to evacuate the arena during this unforeseen crisis.

The tiny black bubble like substance start to transfigure into humanoid forms. "Well this is certainly new.." Haseo gave a surprised remark of AIDA's ability. Though with a quick though he realized about the potential danger that now lurks in the arena. Without a moment's hesitation, Haseo took off towards the AIDA humanoid in the crowd. He unsheathed Kurogachi to Yoarashi from their sheaths that were on his back. His body vanished immediately but reappearing behind the AIDA humanoid. A sound of metal ripping through tar can be heard, as his blade cut through the figure's body.

The figure stood their not noticing the cur that had been placed to it. Haseo's eyes widened a bit as he saw the figure repairing itself. "So... physical attacks will not work on them.." Haseo spoke to himself. "Well lets try this then.." Both of his blades grew a violet aura around the blades. "Ruination Sphere!"

Haseo yelled out his skill, as both of his blades crossed over one another. A black gravity sphere can be seen between the two crossed blades. He shot the gravity sphere towards the figure's center body. "Vanish.." With the word said, the gravity sphere warped around the figure, imploding on itself eradicating the figure that AIDA had created.

Haseo looked over towards his brother Rave and yelled towards him. "Physical attacks will not work on these humanoid figures that AIDA is creating! Only elemental attacks seem to cause harm towards them!"

Upon hearing what Haseo said, Rave nodded over to his brother and rushed towards the group of AIDA humanoids that were closing in on a group of trapped players. Rave jumped over the humanoid figure, standing in front of the trapped players. Rave made his right hand into a fist and slapped the top of it with his left like he held a kunai knife. Twilight aura shimmered around it as he flung it towards the figures. As soon as it made contact, it unleashed a mini black hole for 2 seconds. Raves aura protected the players behind him. The figures warped and evaporated into the black hole before it closed.

After what seemed to be like eternity fighting these strange humanoids. Haseo and Rave are back to back against each other as they are surrounded by them. With a few player casualties that could not have been helped. Both players started to grow weary, physically and mentally. "It looks like AIDA is playing smart." Haseo said towards Rave. "Tch.. But we always come out on top when ever she arrives." Rave replied back to him. Haseo gave a slightly laugh, knowing that it's just like his brother to say that. "I do not know about this time. But lets give it out best." Both players had their aura surround them as their Epitaph glyphs cover their bodies.

"SKIIIIIIIIEEEEEETTHHHHH!"

"DEEEUUUUUUUSSSSS!"

Both the brother's screamed their avatar's names at the same time. But during this moment, the area around them started to warp and bend. The figures shifted to what seemed like hands. These hands suddenly plunged into the brother's a sound that no one wants to hear. When these hands entered the brother body they released tiny orbs what seemed to look like their data drain.

Each of the orbs absorbed into on another, getting bigger and bigger as each hand let that little orb out. The data drain sphere enveloped the two brothers, their bodies cracking like glass. As both brothers fought to withstand the sudden attack, they were slowly pulled into another section of the World as pain racked their bodies.

" Haseo! What's going on! AIDA shouldn't be able to do this to us! " Rave all but shouted towards his brother as he let out a scream of pain as his right arm shattered into data bits; for once in his life he felt something in that moment he never had since meeting his brother as he watched his body slowly be deleted: he felt the fear of death.

"I'm... I'm not sure how AIDA was able to do this to us.." Haseo's eyes seemed be give off a sorrowful look. "If I was to give an explanation.. she must have.. studied us during each encounter.." His words start to break up with several static in between. He tried to part his lips but only letters of a word can be slightly heard but can't be understood. The cracks in his body grew a bright white as his body shattered into pieces. The pieces of his body slowly disintegrated like little fireflies going up towards the sky in a nonstop motion till none of the pieces of him where left.

"Haseo? Haseo?! HASEO!" Rave would call out for his brother, he closed his eyes as his body finally shattered just in a way like his brother, the two being swallowed by the darkness it seemed...

[Meanwhile in another place.]

Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash faced down Nightmare Moon; wielding the Elements of Harmony they called forth a rainbow colored energy as they bonded together taking down the powerful pony before them.

"Is every pony okay?" Applejack asked looking around.

After getting different forms of verification, each pony then noticed the necklace around their necks. It seemed the Elements of Harmony matched each of theirs cutie mark where as Twilight's was a tiara with her cutie mark on it.

"Wow Twilight, I guess we do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack said softly with a grin.

"Indeed you do." said a mysterious voice causing each pony to look around them from the window they could see the rising sun. The sun rose, as a ball of light formed in the room with the ponies as it disappeared, there stood Princess Celestia as she looked at each pony bowing before her.

" Princess Celestia " Twilight exclaimed as she ran to meet her teacher, they each smiled at each other. " Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student, I knew you could do it " Princess Celestia spoke softly

"But you told me it was all just an old pony tale " Twilight spoke looking confused

" I told you, you needed to make some friends, nothing more " Celestia spoke as she looked around the room at the other ponies as they all raised their heads " I saw the signs of Nightmare Moons return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart "

The ponies all smiled at each other and then turned back to the princess started to speak again but before she could start her statement, a hole from the doorway opened up and it crackled with energy. Every pony ran behind Celestia stunned thinking something evil was going to come through the portal, as she slowly lowered her horn to face whatever came through the portal but picture the surprise on their faces when two bloody ponies came flying from the portal and smacked into the wall beside Princess Luna.

"Oh my head ... what happened...?" Princess Luna spoke softly having finally shaken Nightmare Moon's influence away as she looked to see her sister and the ponies wearing the elements staring at her slack jawed and widened eyes.

"What...? Did I do something wrong...? " Luna asked walking towards her sister and no pony moved until she heard a whimper from both sides of her. She slowly turned back around to where she once sat and there before her eyes were two ponies one was black unicorn with green highlights in the mane with a golden cutie mark. The black ponies eyes were a neon gold. The other pony was a silvery white unicorn with a dull silver mane, a red cutie mark, his eyes crimson red as pieces of silver metal plating can be seen above his hoofs.. Both of the ponies laid there whimpering and covered in blood. Strange markings can still be seen on the two ponies bodies. The white one started to hack up blood... that action caused every pony to rush forward and check on them

These two need help right away we must hurry!" Luna started to move out of the ruins as her sister followed right behind her. The Mare Six followed right behind them. Although unaware, they did not notice the black dots appearing from the static disfigurement of the wall from where the two ponies landed, as all eight of them had one thing in mind.

"Will these ponies survive their sudden appearance and be alright?"

Luna and Celestia settled the two unknown ponies over at an inn in Ponyville. They let the two ponies rest after tending to their severe wounds. The ponies left the room in a single file line with the princesses both ensuring the injured stallions were safe.

Hope You Enjoyed! Please feel free to leave feedback on the story.

Author Note: Deus is my original avatar idea, it means God/Gods in Latin


	3. Chapter Two: Awaken and Anew

Pray Tell What Happened...

Authors Note: I don't own anything My Little Pony or .Hack wise, Only the OC's and story plot...

Speech/Key:

" Normal Speech "

" _Announcing "_

" _Thoughts/whispering_ "

" **Attacks** "

[ Translation ]

Chapter Two: Awaken and Anew

It had been 3 days since the unknown ponies appeared just as Princess Luna was saved, and as such both princesses walked towards the Inn the ponies where in and as they came upon the location they ran into a familiar face

" Twilight Sparkle what are you doing here? " Luna asked as she took in the purple unicorns reaction to the sudden appearance of the princesses.

" Princess Celestia! Princess Luna, what are you two doing here? " Twilight would ask as she bowed to them startled about them appearing down in Ponyville

" We came to check on the mystery ponies to see if they had awaken, and it seems you had the same idea as us Twilight " Celestia would ask chuckling as she noticed the soft blush creep upon her students face.

As they entered the building walking towards the room where the two ponies where kept under guard, they stopped infront of the room dismissing the royal guards. Walking into the room their eyes fell upon something truly unseen in the world.

The two ponies lay on the beds just as they had for the past few days but this time they seem to phase in and out of focus into a form none of the ponies there seemed familiar with and it seemed to rack their bodies in pain as it would phase back to being a pony and remain there.

The three mares stared in disbelief at what had just happened, right before their eyes the two injured ponies seemed to shift into an unknown form and then back to a pony in the blink of an eye as their bodies settled, they seemed to slowly began to radiate power which seemed to entrance the mares in the room to come closer.

'' What was that just now? Did these ponies just lose control of their magic for a brief moment? '' Twilight asked slowly moving across the room, with eyes wide in awe at what she had witnessed.

'' It would seem that is indeed what happened my faithful student '' Celestia replied as she too began to move into the room towards the older looking white unicorn pony; when suddenly her movement was stopped suddenly by a blade containing a half eclipsed moon and a sun was held infront of her making her freeze mid-step.

The three ponies eyed the blade at the princess' neck as the turned slowly to follow the blade down the handle to see who wielded the weapon. What they saw made their jaws drop as they grasped for air. Standing there holding the blade was the black unicorn, who seemed to be in pain as he was panting just from the effort to stay standing, his eyes glaring deep into their very souls; but what really surprised them was how he was holding the blade. It seemed to materialize out of the ponies back, but upon closer examination of the weapon, one could see the golden hue, coating the entire scythe, which seemed to be coming from his horn.

'' It would be wise for you, to step away from Haseo... '' Rave said slowly as his words seemed forced as his breath was labored even as a soft growl escaped his lips and his body covered in sweat, some blood dripping from his wounds even tho they were bound and wrapped.

'' Easy there, I mean your friend no harm '' Celestia said softly as she slowly backed away from Haseo as she turned towards Rave. '' Please lower your weapon and we can get you back in bed to rest, your wounds haven't healed yet, you're lucky to be alive.. ''

'' No harm says the talking pony, tsk do I look like an idiot here? You're just another monster created by "Her" I know you are... '' Rave said not lowering the scythe from a guard position as he shook slightly trying to stand tall but finally his body gave out from his fatigue and he fell harshly to the floor coughing violently, his scythe disappearing. Seeing as he needed help and his weapon had vanished Princess Luna rushed to his aide as she helped him slowly back to his bed. Celestia and Twilight slowly coming over to check on him as he closed his eyes to try and calm his body. As he lay in the bed, watching them he left a soft sigh escape his lips wondering why AIDA had attacked him and Haseo when and how she did.. He closed his eyes trying to calm his mind as it raced a mile a minute and he pray that what he was about to ask, didn't bite him in the ass later.

'' Say... could any of you tell me where we are right now...? ''

'' Why you're in Ponyville here in Equestria; everypony knows that '' Twilight answered slightly horrified that he didn't know where he was. Rave on the other hand seemed to tilt his head in confusion, blinking as if trying to wipe away the illusion infront of him as he muttered '' great... two humans in a land of talking ponies... this has to be a dream... ''

'' Says the pony who himself is all laid up in a bed? '' Luna replied smirking as she watched him glare at her as if he didn't believe what she had just said, as he raised his hand to point at her and fire back a comment, when he suddenly stopped as he got a look at his hand... or rather the hoof on the end. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly cried out.

'' Are you kidding me!? I'm a freaking pony!? '' as he started to thrash around in his bed '' There is no way this is true! No freaking way! '' as he started to climb out of bed he suddenly hacked up a good amount of blood, causing all the ponies in the room to rush to his aid and to stop his wild rage.

'' Calm down before you hurt yourself more! Please we mean you no harm! '' Twilight pleaded as she watched both the princesses bind him down to the bed with their magic, preventing him from hurting himself more. Slowly but surely his emotions came back into check as he glanced over towards Haseo who seemed to be completely out cold, noticing he too was also a pony, which caused questions to start to race through his mind. Celestia must have noticed his internal fight as before he could speak she interrupted him '' If you may, would you answer some of our questions and in exchange we shall answer yours. Does that sound fair? '' A small smile graced her face as she watched the pony nod very slowly '' Ok, so first off my dear, what is your name? Hmm? ''

'' Rave... Rave Twilight.. '' Rave stated as he saw the youngest of the three suddenly gasp which caused Luna and Celestia turned to Twilight and allowed a soft chuckle at her reaction to his last name as she turned back towards him '' Well Rave, my name is Princess Celestia and this here '' as she nodded towards the midnight black and cobalt blue pony beside her '' is my sister Princess Luna...''

'' Luna. That's such a pretty name.. '' Rave thought only to realize he had spoken his mind out loud and he slowly brought his gaze up towards the princesses and noticed the white pony with a rainbow mane, who had introduced herself as Celestia while the young purple pony was doing a fish impression, very well he might add, was chuckling at her sister, who happened to have a bright red tint to her face thinking '' He thinks my name is pretty?'' from what Rave had spoken '' Oops didn't mean to think that out loud there... '' he'd bow his head for interrupting and for his and Luna's embarrassment. Although Celestia and Twilight kept chuckling before calming down.

'' Now that is out of the way hehe; let me introduce my student Twilight Sparkle '' Celestia nudged Twilight forward as it suddenly clicked in Raves head as to why she suddenly gasped

'' My last name was a shock to you cause it's also your first name huh? '' Rave asked chuckling as she nodded '' I understand the shock, that I do, but also you have a cute name too '' Rave smiled softly making Twilight smile and blush slightly as Celestia nodded before continuing '' Yes, they both have such wonderful names... '' '' Oh you have a wonderful name as well Celestia, so don't think I don't think so '' Rave interrupted with a smile '' Thank you Rave, now as for my next question what was that weapon you had? '' This also seemed to draw Luna and Twilight out of their thoughts about what Rave had said earlier about them, as even tho the weapon was deadly it still had a aura of elegance and grace about it.

'' Oh yeah, my scythe, hehe sorry bout that, didn't mean to jump in like that; it's just battle instincts '' Rave said bowing slightly as Celestia just smiled '' I understand, you wake up in a strange place with no memory on how you got here and when you awake you see an unknown pony walking towards your brother who is asleep right? '' she said as Rave nodded '' Yeah but still princess I am sorry but as for your question, my weapon was a scythe named Tsuki no yugure which means [ Lunar Twilight ] '' this drew wide eyes and gasps from Twilight and Luna as they stared at Rave '' I use to have two more but since I'm now a pony I don't know if I can call them forth but as long as I have Tsuki no yugure I will survive '' he'd send a knowing smile towards Luna and Twilight as Celestia was lost in thought when Twilight suddenly spoke up.

'' How did you end up here? And wait, how did you not know you are a pony? Everypony here in Equestria is a pony. '' Twilight asked seeming to voice Lunas question as well as Celestia turned back towards Rave. As he blinked thinking of how to answer that question when a loud ping like that of a bell echoed through the room as it shifted and phased. Rave looked towards Haseo as his brother sat up eyes opened, shocking the three mares, as the brothers shared a glance and the phasing got faster as they suddenly smirked with wild expressions. As the black dots bubbled up in the door way as an ping echoed louder causing Rave and Haseo yelled out loudly

'' She's Here! AIDA! ''


	4. Chapter Three Part One: Her Return

Pray Tell What Happened...

Authors Note: I don't own anything My Little Pony or .Hack wise, Only the OC's and story plot...

Speech/Key:

" Normal Speech "

" _Announcing "_

" _Thoughts/whispering_ "

" **Attacks** "

[ Translation ]

Chapter Three: Her Return (Part 1)

The three mares backed up in shock at the swirling black dots and at Haseos' sudden awakening, combined with the yells they were shaking lightly as the male ponies kept grinning madly at the ever shifting mass of black dots.

'' What.. what is that!? '' Twilight asked scared as Luna and Celestia stood wide eyed and slack jawed, how was it that these two knew what those black dots were, with each passing thought they became more afraid and then what topped it off was the dots shifting into a pony shape* as Rave suddenly rushed past them with Tsuki no Yugare in hand as it pulsed yelling '' Diiiieeeeee ''

'' Rave wait! Stop! '' Celestia, Luna and Twilight cried out as they watched Haseo dashing past them as two dual blades suddenly appeared just as Raves' scythe did as both stallions reared back with their respected weapons as they pulsed brighter with a surge of power, they swung forward slicing the black AIDA pony in half as it flew out the window reforming.

'' After her Haseo! Before the Gatekeeper* is summoned! '' Rave shouted as he jumped out the window after the AIDA pony, Haseo following suit as the three mares over came the shock and rushed out to follow them worried about what this unknown ''AIDA'' could do to the innocent ponies in Ponyville. '' Twilight, I want you to gather the others and the Elements of Harmony quickly. Me and Luna will follow them to ensure nothing happens. '' Celestia said as Twilight nodded and vanished to gather the others. '' I pray nothing bad happens... '' Luna said worriedly as Celestia could only nod in agreement.

With Twilight

'' Applejack! Where are you!? '' Twilight yelled as she appeared outside of Sweet Apple Acres, scanning the trees for the pony. '' Ah right behind ya Twi '' Twilight spun around to see that Applejack was there with a worried look on her face at her friends sudden appearance and her yell '' You ok Twi? what happened? ''

" No time to explain. " Twilight said as she fastened AJ's element to her neck. " The princesses need us and the other elements now. " AJ nodded as they wrapped to gather the others.

" Now now Pinkie Pie you mustn't move too much don't you want to have an amazing dress for the party later? " Rarity asked the pink hyper pony " Well duh! Everypony knows that Rarity. " Pinkie said with a 'I-Know-This-Already' look.

" Well I was just making sure, I- " Rarity started to say as suddenly Twilight and AJ appeared in front of her and Pinkie surprising them " My Twilight what a surprise, what brings you here? " Rarity asked as she watched the two ponies panting " No time Rarity, Pinkie Pie; Celestia needs us right away so you'll be filled in on the way " Pinkie Pie and Rarity both nodded, if the princess needed them then they would rush to help as they fastened their respected elements on their necks and vanished with Twilight to gather the last two ponies Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

" Come on Rainbow, surely you're not that bored? " Fluttershy asked as she watched her animals gather around to eat while Rainbow Dash sat up on a cloud humming a tune. " Come on Fluttershy you know I gotta practice for the Wonderbolts, how am I gonna get in if I don't practice? " Rainbow Dash asked looking down at her fellow pony.

" Oh yes well..- AHHHHH " Fluttershy screamed as she was suddenly interrupted by a flash of light as Twilight appeared with the other Elements of Harmony. " Twilight what's going on? Why do you guys have the elements? " Rainbow Dash asked as Fluttershy slowly crept back over as she saw her friends standing there.

" No time guys, Celestia needs us right away! " and with that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gathered next to Twilight as their elements appeared on their necks at the time Twilight warped them to Celestia.

With Rave, Haseo, AIDA and the Princesses

Rave and Haseo had finally caught AIDA as they circled the black pony in an open field just as Celestia and Luna appeared along side the Mare 6 as everypony watched in a mix of horror, confusion and surprise. The area shifted into the Avatar field from AIDAs influence pulling the ponies in as well, Twilight decided to stop the weird pony " Girls lets take it down! " Twilight cried out as they tried to attack it, only for their rainbow energy to phase through, leaving the AIDA pony unharmed as it surged to engage them only for Haseo and Rave to cut it off and start to battle with it.

" How... how did it withstand that... " Rainbow Dash asked with a shaky voice. " It seems...nothing can harm that creature... " Celestia said with a slight sadness in her voice as the other ponies slowly bowed their heads in sorrow unaware the black pony had slipped past Rave and Haseo and was rushing them. " Hey you guys! Run away! " Haseo yelled getting their attention as their eyes widened to see black hands coming out of the black pony rushing them.

" We can't dodge in time! " Luna cried out suddenly as the hands almost were upon them. The ponies saw a streak of gold as Rave suddenly appeared in front of the hands as everypony yelled at him to dodge the hands. Luna and Celestia watched in horror as the hands slammed into Rave; he screamed out in pain as AIDAs poison ran through his body. Luna and Twilight cried out for him as Celestia still was shocked at him for taking what seemed to be a critical blow for all of them. She slowly turned towards the black pony to see Haseo rushing towards it, trying to hack it in half as it suddenly vanished away. " Damnit all! " Haseo yelled as he turned to Rave as AIDA swirled around him, the eight mares slowly walked towards him.

" Rave... are you...? " Applejack asked before a shout of " Get away from him now! " came from Haseo as he ran forward kicking him away from everypony as he tumbled on the ground violently, causing everypony to cry out in shock and horror.

" Why did you do that to him?! " Rarity yelled " He's your friend isn't he?! " Haseo just bowed his head " No, he's not my friend... " Haseo stated causing the Mare 6 to become mad at him " he's my brother... " Haseo slowly started to walk towards Rave as the Mare 6 stood wide eyed at what they had heard. " Princess Celestia... if they are brothers then why did he knock him away..? " Applejack asked softly confused

" Look closely my little ponies... Rave took that attack for us and now it's causing him extreme pain... " as if on que, Rave screamed in pain, the fellow ponies flinched from the scream of pain. " I would assume that the thing that attacked can jump from pony to pony and cause them harm just like it is to Rave there, that is why Haseo kicked him away from us.. " Celestia answered them as they all turned back to face the two brothers. "Will they be ok..? " Fluttershy asked softly as they watched Rave suddenly stand up with the black dots swirling around him " I hope so Fluttershy.. " Celestia said.

" So brother... AIDA got you didn't she huh? Well... let me push her away then we can free you from her control... " Haseo said as he slowly walked forward, he looked into his brother pure black eyes as he drew Kuroigachi no Yoarashi causing it to pulse near AIDA in return Rave pulled Tsuki no Yugare.

Well that's a wrap! Be sure to keep a look out for more updates on Pray Tell What Happened... and don't forget to review and tell me what you think guys!

Author Notes:

*AIDA must stay in the most dominate form of the world, since in the world the charaters where humanoid it appeared as human shaped, since this story takes the form of ponies

*Gatekeeper – AIDA in it's basic evolved state, besides the dots this is the lowest class of AIDA monsters

[Will post photo in images on profile]


	5. Chapter Three Part Two: Her Return

Pray Tell What Happened...

Authors Note: I don't own anything My Little Pony or .Hack wise, Only the OC's and story plot...

Speech/Key:

" Normal Speech "

" _Announcing "_

" _Thoughts/whispering_ "

" **Attacks** "

[ Translation ]

Chapter 3: Her Return (Part 2)

Haseo's aura wrapped around Kuroigachi no Yoarashi as he lept forward towards Rave, the blade of Kuroigachi pulsed even brighter and quicker nearing Rave. Haseo's other blade; Yoarashi was held in reserve in case he needed to use as a counter or if necessary use more power.

The two pulses were a deep oceanic blue and forest green mix, showing it's signs of elements due to the runic markings on the blades. The aura that was wrapped around the blades had a mixture of his and his avatar's.

Rave pulsed his golden aura towards Tsuki no Yugare as he rushed Haseo, his body phasing from AIDA as he drew back, slashing forward unleashing a corrupted wave of black and golden Twilight raced forward splitting and corrupting the ground as it impacted right in front of Haseo in a fountain of energy

Haseo quickly reacted to the corrupted wave; the tail like aura that gripped Yoarashi quickly manuevered the blade into a slamming motion. The blade went towards the ground unleashing a turquoise aura wave straight towards the corrupted wave. The wave seemed similar to Skieth's, a slight splitting image of Skieth can be seen over Haseo when he unleashed the wave.

Rave would slice through the waves as he raised his scythe up within striking range as he yelled out swinging downwards unleashing AIDA as the AIDA in the attack tried to take over Haseo

As AIDA drew near Haseo, Red Markings of Skieth appeared over Haseo's body. These markings grew a dark red, pulsating vibrantly. He slightly knelt down muttering a name in a low toned voice. This name grew louder and louder till he suddenly screamed. "I'm here! I'm right here! SKIIEEETHHH!" He screamed as a bright flash of light warped around the area. His body shattering into glass, the pieces of his body reforming into Skieth.

Skieth emerged from the shattered glass as he drew his scythe, upon the appearance of Skieth, his aura alone backed off AIDA away from him and the other ponies around him.

" What is that! " cried Rainbow Dash as the others were stunned into silence as they had never seen anything like this before, a pony right in front of them shattered into nothing only to form into a colossal beast. Celestia and Luna could only stare in awe and terror... if these ponies decided to attack Equestria... they couldn't stop them...

" My cutie mark!? What's happening!? " Rarity cried out as all the ponies turned to her and gasped, her cutie mark was pulsing slowly changing into the figure in front of them and then suddenly another pulse from the back caught their attention. " Fluttershy?! You too!? " and sure enough her cutie mark as well changed into the figure as they all turned back towards the fight.

" Look there y'all!" Applejack cried out as they looked at the creatures arms as Rarity and Fluttetshys cutie marks appeared on its arms.

Skieth raised his hand towards Rave as hieroglyphics spheres start to form into one big sphere. Upon the sphere being charged, he launched the sphere called Data Drain towards Rave to erase the AIDA that had corrupted him and repair his body the way it used to be.

Rave fell down towards the ground becoming unconscious due to the attack Haseo dealt to him. His body seemed to return the normal as the black dots that were swirling around him dissipated into thin air. Skieth closed his eyes as a bright light warped around the area once again. The giant body shattering into glass, reforming back into the white-silver pony named Haseo once again. Haseo open up his crimsoned eyes, breathing heavily. "It's... been a while since using Skieth... Not since that time against Cubia..." Haseo said tiredly

Celestia and the mare 6 stood still as all eyes fell on Haseo and Rave, one was extremely wore out...the other unmoving and they assumed the worse as one seemed to be taking the fight the hardest...Luna as she stood shivering and mumbling eyes wide in horror trained on Raves form as she took off sprinting towards his form.

" Rave! " Luna cried out only to be stopped midstride by Celestia as she looked back to see her shaking her head slowly as everyone watched Haseo slowly walk forward towards Rave, all the while the mare six were crying softly and trying to comfort when Haseo suddenly yelled out surprised as everyone turned to see Rave standing up slowly with shaking legs.

" Rave! " everypony cried out as Haseo came closer and just shook his head, Rave had been knocked out cold...only his willpower was making him stand as Rave suddenly collapsed breathing steady as Celestia finally let go of Luna as she ran to Raves side as Haseo smiled, seems like Rave had won over one ponies heart as he sat down and watched everyone come over and gather around as Celestia and Twilight healed him and the others bombarded him with "are you ok" "what was that" and more.

Haseo chuckled a bit seeing everyone's reaction towards Rave. He walked up towards Rave with a pleased look. "So, how was it like being controlled by AIDA brother?" He asked Rave the question as Rave shifted slightly as Luna was laying next to him comforting him not wanting to leave his side as he looked up at Haseo with one eye open and smirked " Like I got kicked around like a Chim-Chim " as everypony tilted their head as the Mare 6 asked at once " what's a chim-chim? " as Haseo and Rave just chuckled as a Chim-Chim appeared and winked at everyone as it vanished.


End file.
